1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a diode formed in a substrate, and in particular to a semiconductor device having a memory cell including a diode connected to an information storage element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet demand for a semiconductor memory device exhibiting high-performance and operating at low power, next generation semiconductor memory devices such as a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) have been developed.